Love Has Its Sacrifice
by dAsRellYGayy
Summary: With Matska and the Dean alive, Laura captured and hidden, and the Baron's plans taking a twist, Carmilla has to make a decision: Drink the blood of the Anglerfish or save Laura. Will she succeed in doing so? Will her life change for good?


Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN CARMILLA. MIGHT BE OOC.

So I wrote a thing that came to me in a dream. This is my first time writing something that isn't an argumentative essay, so yeah. XD Let me know what ya'l think. :^) Will take constructive criticism.

* * *

 _ **Carmilla's POV: Pt. I**_

It was pure chaos under the Lustig building. It sounded like hell broke loose. You could see a huge pit that hosted the Anglerfish god, who's esca was the only thing that casted faint light in the cave. But you could hear the tumult of the Zetas and Summer Society sisters as they fought brutally against each other. It was humid down here. My wrists had ached from how tightly wound my restraints were. My neck stung from the burning of the garlic necklace wrapped around my neck. I had been left to stand at the edge of the god's pit with J.P. , when we had been completely forgotten. The Zetas that brought us here had gotten distracted. J.P. quickly went to look for Laura. Now I'm hiding behind a huge boulder, debating whether or not to drink from the Fish's blood. Imagine how much power I'd have, a part of my mind thought. Imagine how undefeatable I'd be. How I could just fight or kill a way out of any situation and Laura would stop getting involved in doing it herself. Then I could finally be happy with her. No more worries.

That is, if I survive.

Something had gone wrong that the Zetas and Summer Society completely lost control and decided to try to kill each other. Vordenberg must have lost control. He had disappeared. Probably trying to figure out how to slay the fish or locking up Laura and Lafontaine who were seen as threats and he didn't want any distractions or interruptions.

The Sororities probably still had that whole "anti-vampire" thought implanted in their brains, though, so not risking leaving the safety of this barrier-boulder yet.. I also worried for Laura who had been taken to a different part of the building to keep her away from me. Hopefully, she had figured out a way to escape and run to safety. I didn't want her anywhere near this pandemonium. I wanted her, for once, to have common sense and not get herself anywhere near being killed.

Laura. Gods, I hope she was okay. Even after betraying me by telling Danny my sister's secret. Even after telling me I was a monster. Even after hurting me.

She was right, though. I am a monster. A blood-sucking monster who killed plenty of people in the past. I couldn't help it. Like I said, it's who I am. It's who Mattie the fact we're monsters doesn't mean we don't care. We may be dead, but we still felt. I know Mattie cares for me, I see it in her eyes- how she adored her little sister. And how I felt when the Ginger Giant had taken Mattie's necklace and smashed it under her foot. How I felt when Laura told me to stay, when I saw her crying, whenever she looked at me as if maybe I'm not that cold and scary, like the time she cleaned the lady from the creepy diner's blood off the side of my lip. How I felt when I saw how she had stabbed me in the back, by telling Danny how to kill my beloved sister.

But I also understood that it might have needed to be done. She did it to protect herself.

All of a sudden, there is a rumbling coming from below my feet that shook me out of my thoughts. I looked at the pit. The Sororities had frozen too and also looked at the pit. The fish god was getting restless. I needed to act quick. Should I risk my life and drink from the blood of the old one? Or run away and look for Laura, and getting her into more trouble?

Just before I was about to make a decision, I made out a figure crawling out of the pit. I squinted my eyes trying to see through the dark.

Mattie?

My eyes widened. It was.

She was alive? She was _here_?

Then Perry is standing next to me. I flinched. Why is _Perry_ here? Wasn't she _dead_? "What are you doing here, you dimwit? Aren't you suppose to be dead? You're going to get killed if you don't get out of here!" I scolded her. The ginger twins were always getting themselves in trouble. But usually they would both be together… Didn't Perry disappear? Didn't Mattie attack her?...

"Hello, my child. I'm so glad to see you again." She gave me a smile that was completely out of character. It was almost like a sneer. And her voice wasn't as strained as it usually was when she was worried… which she should be since she's in the middle of this chaos.. Perry seemed so familiar. She stroked my cheek. This couldn't be Perry. Perry would never touch me. She was always too scared. The sneer, stroking my face, "my child"... It seemed as though she was my…

"Mother." I knitted my eyebrows together. I tried to back away, but almost lost my footing. I held onto the boulder to balance myself. This couldn't be happening. She was supposed to be dead. She was supposed to completely disappear. Laura had gotten rid of her. Instead she was here, having taken over someone else's body, like the last time, alive. "Yes, girl. I am your mother. Aren't you glad to see me as well? You don't sound as enthusiastic." She gave me that little, vile chuckle that would always send a chill down my spine.

"You are supposed to be dead." I clenched my fists.

"Well then, it's good to see you too. Now, is that any way to speak to your mother? You know better than to think I can completely die off. There will always be that little piece of me that will always be around." I clenched my jaw. I should have known better. She was an ancient, all-powerful vampire. She wasn't easy to get rid of. " Look at you. You haven't changed a bit. Still as beautiful. Too beautiful to still be around that punny, little human Laura, when you could win over so much more. Instead of hanging around insolent, impudently weak humans. "

"Why are you here? What do you want now? Power? That body that's hosting you won't be able to take it. I'm not even sure you have the ability to do that."

"I'm here to finish where I left off. My source of power seems to come from the Anglerfish. That is another reason I'm still here. Just not in my body. I'm stuck in a stupid human body-" Shouts were coming from near the pit and I dared to shift my eyes to check on Matska, who would soon be attacked if I didn't go over to help, "-I heard that old Baron Vordenberg's plan to slay the old one and decided to intervene. The Anglerfish cannot be defeated. Only kept in its pit…" I was wrong when I shifted my eyes to Mattie, because Mother looked where I had looked. "Ah, would you look at that. Matska is alive. And seems to have drunk from the old one's blood. Very impressive. I almost regret disowning her all those years back. Would you excuse me?" She turned into a flock of crows and flew towards Mattie.

Oh no, Mattie.

"Mattie look out!" She was draining some of the Summer Society girls before turning to realize what I'm warning her about. Mother appeared beside her and attacked her.

I ran towards Per-Mother, now, and tackled her to the ground. "No! You will not hurt Matska!" We were at the edge of the pit.

"Let go of me! Matska has done nothing but fail me, betray me! She is a disappointment! I should have gotten rid of you a long time ago, when you tried to take over my power! Mine! " She tried changing form but failed because I had a grip on her. She bit me. I winced and changed into a black cat, scratching her in the face, then turning back into myself. She howled in pain.

"Carmilla! Let go of her!" I felt strong arms pull me off Mother. When I looked at Mother, her eyes were full of rage. I would have flinched and ran away from those eyes that I would see as I would get punished for breaking a rule, back then. Then I looked at Matska, her eyes were brimming with tears, but also full of rage. But no one hurts my sister. "Ungrateful child! I should have sealed you in that coffin tighter if I knew you were going to continue to disobey me just like your sister! You were always my favorite! Now I see that I was wrong!" Mother got up and just before she was going to grab me, Matska had turned into a leopard and attacked her. Mother had changed into a flock of crows again, then back to Perry's form. Mattie held her tightly, "Carmilla, run! Leave! I'll handle it!" She warned as Mother started thrashing around. It seemed like an even fight. Two powerful women- A powerful, ancient vampire and a vampire who had drunk ancient, powerful blood.

"No, Mattie! I almost lost you once! I won't again!"

"Carmilla, please!" My eyes widened and I backed away slowly. Tears welled up in my eyes, but I didn't let them fall. I couldn't leave her. I knew what Mother was capable of doing. But I had to obey her. I trusted she was going to be alright. I had to. I knew what she was also capable of. I heard one of the Zetas come and aid Pe-Mother, but I didn't look back.

I decided to run towards the exit. All around me, the Sororities had continued to try to rip each other apart. They tried to keep their distance from the vampires fighting on the floor. Good. They knew better. A Zeta tried decapitating me with an axe but my vampiric speed saved me as I grabbed his arm and broke it. He howled in pain and fell to the floor. I had to keep running. _Do it for Laura._ All I could think of was getting to Laura. Forget everything else. Forget Vordenberg. Forget the Anglerfish. Forget Mother. But I needed to come back for Mattie of course. I need to get Laura to safety. I need to see that she was alright.

Then I see Danny block my way. She had a bow with an arrow pointing at me. Her eyes read murder. "You're not going anywhere, Fang Face." The V symbol on her forehead that the Baron used for mind control was glowing. This was what I was talking about. She's anti-vampire mode right now. But she also probably, genuinely hates me, mind control or not.

"Woah, there Xena. Let's work this out. I need to get to Laura. I'm sure you can understand that. I'm on your side. Protect Laura." I held my hands, hoping for her to loosen her grip on the arrow. She didn't. "Danny, please."

"You should have thought of that before you came into Laura's life and ruined it for her." She growled through bared teeth. "This is for her. Once I get rid of you, she'll finally be safe. I'm sure you can understand _that._ " She pulled back more.

"Look, Danny, this isn't the time to get back at me from taking Laura away from you-"

"It's not just that. You're a monster. You kidnapped girls and sacrificed them. You did this for how long? If you had never kidnapped Betty, Laura would have never needed to get herself into trouble. She would have never met you. When you are finally killed along with your sister Matska, and J.P., there will be no more vampires. Then there'll be no more worries. "

She was right. It was my fault Laura ever got involved in any of this. I didn't stop her. This was my fault. Part of me was telling myself to stop being so selfish.

I couldn't. I wanted Laura. Ever since I first saw her face. I kept helping her last year, because I really liked her. I offered to get that sword to show how much I'd risk my life for her. I slayed the Light, to show her that I truly loved her and I did it all for her. I wanted to make her happy. I told her my sister's secret to see if she would finally love me again for helping her. To show her that I trusted her. I told her I loved her. I meant it. I did.

I hear footsteps running towards me. But I couldn't care to look. Danny's words played in my head. _Do it for Laura._ I see Danny let go of the arrow. I shut my eyes.

"No, Danny!" I hear the arrow make a thump noise as it hits a body.

That is not mine.

I open my eyes just as I see Laura's body slump down in front of me. I reach to catch her. An arrow stuck out of her torso.

* * *

"Laura!" I caught her body before it fell. I kneeled on the floor and held her. "Laura.." A tear ran down my cheek.

I heard Danny drop her bow. The symbol on her forehead stopped glowing. "Oh my god, Laura…" Her voice cracked. "What have I done?!" She realized what she had done. She ran towards us.

" _No_." I turned into a cat and and threateningly bared my fangs at her. I turned back into myself, still baring my fangs. " _You don't have the right to be anywhere near her._ "

She was about to protest, but she knew better. She knows what she did. She may have been under the Baron's spell, but she did fire that arrow, voluntarily. She covered her mouth with her hand and backed away before running away.

I ran back to Laura, kneeling beside her body. Her breathing was labored. She had her hands on the arrow, but was too weak to take it out.

"No, Laura you'll hurt yourself." Lafontaine came towards us as well as J.P. LaF kneeled before Laura. "Oh my god, what the hell happened?!"

"Danny tried to kill me… Laura took the arrow for me…" I tried to keep my voice steady. But seeing Laura like this…

"Hold still, Laura, I'm gonna-" They held the arrow and slowly took it out.

She let out a gasp.

"Laura, look at me. You're going to be fine. Just stay with me." She looked at me. She squeezed my arm and I took her hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

J.P. took the arrow and observed it. "It's poisoned." He looked at us with his eyebrows knit. His eyes told us he was sorry. LaF also knit their eyebrows. Their eyes filled with tears. They both knew there was no hope in saving her, especially right here.

Laura tried to say something. I listened, but all that came out of her mouth was a strangled breath.

"I'm so sorry, Laura. If you never met me, you would have been okay. You would have been happy. Not like this. Not in pain. Not having to make that heroic gesture for me. It's all my fault." I sobbed. I felt her gently touch the side of my face with her other hand. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Carm.. Look at me." Her voice was weak as she tried to force herself to speak. I looked at her and I didn't see any hate in her eyes. "This is not your fault.. I had also gotten myself into this.. I just wanted to keep… the school… safe.. Besides.." She let out a breath and a small smile graced her face, despite what she is going through right now. "I would have never met you." She winced. I looked at her wound. It stopped bleeding.

"You would have never met the blood-sucking, evil, monstrous vampire who kidnapped your roommate."

"Don't say that. You are not evil... Despite the cold exterior you kept most of the time, I know you care, Carm… I…" She shut her eyes. Then slowly opened them again. "...I see you are not a monster. Look at you… You care." She let out a weak chuckle, and I couldn't help chuckle too, because her little laugh was something I wanted to here right now, even if it wasn't the time.

"Only for you, cupcake."

"I know it's not just for me…" She breathed. "Actually… You did do all that for me… I just wanted to see that you were good that you would also do it for everyone else…" She stroked my cheek gently. I closed my eyes at the feel of her soft touch. Her fingers were cold. She turned to LaF. "Thanks for being a great friend, LaF." LaF let out a wet chuckle. "No problem, buddy."

"I love you, Laura." I kissed her hand. She smiled. "Carm.. I.." She closed her eyes.. "Take care of my friends for me…" She let out a final breath before her body went limp.

"Laura?!" I shook her. "Laura, please don't! No!" I kissed all over her face. "Don't do this to me!" I began to sob. I bit her, which was stupid. But I was desperate to make her come back to me.


End file.
